User talk:Fenrakk101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fenrakk101 page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ciwey (Talk) 16:13, September 11, 2010 Dick Why call me a troll you fucking dick? Asshole much? 22:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well considering this was your first contribution, it's impossible for me to have called you a troll before, now is it? 22:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Notebook # Yeah, I can add a spot on the survivor template for that. Would you add it to the pages if I did? - Ash Crimson 21:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : To add the # to the boxes check here. - Ash Crimson 21:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I've added it to that too. - Ash Crimson 21:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising Difference Ah, thanks for give me some quickly explanation, I didn't understand why Dead Rising have nothing when Number 2 got them. --FredCat T.P. 23:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :So that would explain the reason that you never playing the first one, right? Or is that you been playing the game and never bother to look at "Notebook"? --FredCat T.P. 23:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Now I get it. And yet, you have only Dead Rising 2; Case Zero as the achievements were showing in your User Page. Congratulation to get all Achievements (I also got them all and stop played Case Zero afterward). Frank's Notebook is just old fashion of Chuck's, with cheap explain and detail of who he had coming across in his quest of Break-Out of the Zombies. --FredCat T.P. 23:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :XD Sorry I rather my way. It would be easy to click for quickly travel to talk page. I make it for ALL Wikia site I am visiting and editing. So anyways, I found that this Case Zero is most easily Arcade Game to obtain all 200 points, faster than "Banjo-Tooie" Arcade from long ago which I only completed without get 100 Jiggies. --FredCat T.P. 23:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, both Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie are now download in Xbox Live Arcade, at least 400-800 MS points for individual game. Tooie is only 1 I beat without trouble, due to my deafness. And no, I born hearing but lost it when I got high fever at 6 months old. --FredCat T.P. 00:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's correct, it's second game, but first "Banjo-Kazooie" game to beaten. All due to that board being get rids of from first game. As well as I fixed my Sig. Better? -- 00:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Second language, actually, as my first language is American Sign Language. I know that it's no excuse to blame on hearing loss for poor grammar of mine. -- 00:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am more polite than you think, I never speak slang or shit like that. But still, sorry about my lousy english grammar. So have you enjoying Case Zero? -- 00:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Therefore I am unique and very different from rest of wikia people? And you're say you have own Dead Rising 2, right? Earlier you said you don't own either Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2... Oddly way to say. -- 00:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, explaining this quote; DR2 was fun, but I kind of lost interest in it... :You said DR2, which referred to Main Story Dead Rising 2. Or if you mean for Case Zero, then you should said "DR2;CZ" instead. -- 00:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I always usually going with what code referred onto. So just be careful with it in the future, alright? :-) -- 00:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: To Answer Your Question Oh well, it seemed like I am focusing on improve this site. So this is only way I have to do with empty site. And two hunters out of 4 don't have full background information, unlike other two do. -- 01:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much, this site is very slow compare to Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia site, which is very often updating like 2 days. Honestly, I already broken 5k edits on that site. -- 01:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh really? How much MS were they? It's been long since I have download them as I traded my old Xbox 360 for black version (which automatic equip with Wi-Fi for free). So I am sorry about my bad memorize. -- 01:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah... it's been long time ago. I first bought Kazooie version way before Tooie came out. Then I buy Tooie only like half year later. So that's why. So if you like, you can go try first version (Banjo-Kazooie) and get handle with it till you get 200 Achievements Points your way. My latest achievement as I could recalling is get all notes (900 notes) already. I also got 100 Jiggies no problems. -- 01:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's very nice. It's only difficult for me at that end part... Grunty's Quiz... you know that place? It's because I am deaf, therefore I am lacking a hearing sense. That's why I failed that part each time I played it. Which I never get last three remains achievements (Tooty rescue, Beat the Witch and Jinjo unlocked) -- 10:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :The music panel is just before Joker Panel, so impossible. Three Two last achievements are part of Xbox 360 Live Marketgame, you know, 12 achievements come for Arcade game? The one I am missed are; Jinjonatored (20) which unlocked when you free the giant size Jinjo in the final boss battle and The Quiz Master (20) by beat the Quiz Board. Those are the one I cannot obtain due to that Quiz Board thing... -- 11:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, those questions I came access are randomly. Like first time I got was voice by Gobi, then second time, it's music in the background. Too randomly. -- 11:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :IIRC, I could only get those "red honeycomb" after beat Grunty's quiz, not before. So only 8 MAX honeycomb though. -- 11:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC)